


Two Constant Lovers

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Loss, M/M, Nivanfield, Partnership, Post Lanshiang, Song Lyrics, Two Constant Lovers, folk song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We normally accept that after the tragedy of Lanshiang, Chris Redfield followed Piers Nivan's wishes and carried on the fight against bioterrorism. This stand-alone story supposes that Chris Redfield couldn't, in fact, carry on after his partner's death in China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Constant Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago Theosymphany asked me to edit a short tale of his entitled 'If I Die Young'; written with the song of the same title in mind. At the time I had been listening a lot to a particular traditional folk song 'Two Constant Lovers'. It struck me that there was a connection between the two works. At first I was going to substitute the songs, but I quickly realised that it would be far too presumptuous of me. I'm glad I didn't; 'If I Die Young' is a fine tale in its own right; and deserves the success it has had. However, the idea of using the old folk song persisted. This story is the result. It uses each verse of the song to introduce succeeding chapters. I have adapted the words slightly to fit the maleXmale context, but otherwise they are essentially unchanged.
> 
> My Thanks to Theosymphany for his edit and beta. But most importantly, for his suggestions and additions to the text for which I am most grateful. :)

 

1.

_Now as I was a-walking down by the sea shore_

_Where the wind it did whistle and the waves they did roar_

_There I heard a young man make a terrible sound_

_Like the wind and the waves that did echo around._

_Crying "Ohh.. my love is gone_

_He's the youth I adore_

_And he's drowned_

_And I never will see him no more"_

This is the CNN nine o'clock morning news: Top story this hour, we are getting unconfirmed reports of the death of Captain Christopher Redfield, a founder and stalwart of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Uncorroborated statements from eyewitnesses at the moment are conflicting. Some say he fell, others say he appeared to jump, from high cliffs surrounding the BSAA medical facility where he was reputedly recuperating following last month's tragic bioterrorism attack on Lanshiang, China. We'll have more on this incident in our later reports.

 

2.

_He'd a voice like a nightingale, skin like a dove_

_And the songs that he sang they were all about love_

_And when I asked him to come with me, to come with me please_

_Oh! the answer he gave was lost in the seas._

Chris had spent the last month in shock. His days were filled with bittersweet recollections of his Lieutenant, his sleep was plagued with nightmare visions of Piers standing proud and alone in the collapsing underwater facility, until . . . until the final explosions ripped the scene from his eyes. It was a recurring image that haunted his every waking hour. Only during their last moments together had Chris realised what he was about to lose. Not just his right-hand in Alpha, not just the loyal second-in-command. But his partner in life, his true other-half. He remembered Piers' bravado, his ready wit and that shy, blushing smile. His love of art, of music, of life. The adoration in his eyes, the affection in his words. The man who would have been his lover, if only he had realised and asked him sooner.

And he thought of all the other things he'd failed to accomplish. Memories and emotions that resurfaced like fresh wounds. His failure to protect Alpha team in Edonia. The image of sweet, gentle Finn, reaching out to him in the agony of transformation. Like a hurt child reaching out to its father. And Chris had let the creature attack him, unable to respond. He remembered how the pain of losing of Finn and the others had turned to a mindless rage against Carla Radames. And his vengeance had cost him his next team, slain one by one by the Illuzjia. That was the sum of his achievements in the BSAA. He was a danger to others and to himself. Only Piers had saved him, and now he too was gone. Perhaps, if he tried to find Piers, he would find peace, redemption . . ?

_Crying "Ohh.. my love is gone_

_He's the youth I adore_

_And he's drowned_

_And I never will see him no more"_

 

3.

_I said I had gold and I'd silver beside_

_On a coach and six horses with me he could ride_

_He said: "I can not marry you nor give you a life_

_But I'll be constant and true all the days I have life"_

Chris realised now that he'd left it too late to ask Piers to become his life partner. At the time Piers had seemed to realise it as well. As if he'd had a premonition. His response had been guarded. Neither a cold outright refusal, nor a blushing acceptance. It was more of a sorrowful and resigned response; that perhaps now was not the time to discuss it. Perhaps after they'd completed this mission. And now, of course, they never would have those discussions. Chris couldn't have ever demanded Piers’ attention. Now he'd wished he'd tried harder, made that extra effort. He knew it wouldn't have been easy. They both lived dangerous lives, there was precious little security. And then there would have been the inevitable prejudice to face. But they had overcome greater evils. Whatever was Chris' would have been Piers'. It would have been a partnership of equals. Now he would never know what might have been, unless . . .

Faces faded in and out of his consciousness, Joseph and Forest from STARS, Marco, turning into a chrysalis, killed by Carla. Ben and Carl transforming into Napads before his very eyes. All because he hadn't acted on his Lieutenant's advice.  Staying in the BSAA without Piers would only mean one thing, more of the same, unless . . .

_Crying "Ohh.. my love is gone_

_He's the youth I adore_

_And he's drowned_

_And I never will see him no more"_

 

4.

_Then he flung his arms wide and he took a great leap_

_From the cliffs that were high to the billows so deep_

_Saying: "The rocks of the ocean shall be my death bed_

_And the fish o' the sea shall swim over my head"_

He had left the others to their fate.He convinced himself that was the case. Maybe this was the lesson he should have learnt? It’s not too late. It would not happen to Piers. Piers had disobeyed his command to leave with him in the escape pod. Irony, perhaps, that he should now disobey Piers' final wishes? He couldn't let Piers face death alone. Nothing else mattered anymore, not even the BSAA. He felt the weight fall from him, felt the sense of freedom. _I'm coming Piers._

He held the bloodied badge in his hand. It mocked him, clawing at his heart as he took one last look at it. _This isn't what I wanted_ it seemed to say _. I gave my life so you could keep yours. So you could carry on the good-fight. Are you going to deny my last wish?_

 _Yes_ , said Chris quietly, _I am. When I lost Alpha, I lost my soul. I thought perhaps I could carry on, find a new right-hand, create a new Alpha. All I found was that I couldn't. I needed you by my side to do it Piers. Without you it all seemed so futile. When I lost you, I lost my heart. I will not leave you Piers. I'm going with you, no one will be left behind this time._

As he fell towards the dark water he could feel the spray against his face. The crashing waves seemed to call out _Chrissss, Chrissss._ At the last moment he put his hands out; fingers of white foam reached up and held them. _I'm here my love_.

_Crying "Ohh.. my love is gone_

_He's the youth I adore_

_And he's drowned_

_And I never will see him no more"_

 

5.

_And now every night at six bells they appear_

_When the moon's shining bright and the stars they are clear_

_These two constant lovers with each other's charms_

_Rolling over and over in each other's arms_

You've joined us on the six o'clock news here on CNN. Earlier reports concerning the death of Captain Christopher Redfield of the BSAA have now been officially confirmed by UN sources. Tributes praising the late Captain and his personal contribution to the fight against bioterrorism have been pouring in from around the world. In America, newly appointed President Obama said "The world has not yet come to realise the debt of gratitude it owes Captain Redfield. Our thoughts and prayers are with his family and colleagues." The Director of the North American branch of the anti-terror organisation issued a statement this afternoon. "Today the BSAA is poorer for his loss. But the fight against bioterrorism will continue. Captain Redfield's legacy will provide inspiration to all those who follow in his footsteps." Colonel Jill Valentine, Director of BSAA Operations, said later "This morning I lost my best soldier and my best friend. I hope in his last moments he found the peace he deserved . . ."

_Crying "Ohh.. my love is gone_

_He's the youth I adore_

_And he's drowned_

_And I never will see him no more_

_And I never will see him no more_

_No, I never will see him no more . . ."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:  
> You can hear a version of the song above, played by the folk group Steeleye Span. It's a rather lovely, haunting, melody I think.
> 
> Theo and I enjoyed some banter recently on 'experimental writing' along the lines of the LSD 'fuelled' Timothy Leary, Ken Kesey and Jack Kerouac of the 1960's. This tale represents me experimenting with my own writing format. Fuelled, I hasten to add, by nothing stronger than my codeine-based cough mixture.
> 
> As ever, your comments are always appreciated. nimrod262


End file.
